The present invention relates to an arrangement for and a method of converting a stepwise translation movement into continuous translation movement with the use of hydraulically or pneumatically controlled horizontal and vertical stepping displacement devices.
Arrangements and methods of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known hydraulic stepping displacement arrangement two parallel operating partial systems perform simultaneously both an unload stroke and a load stroke. The alternation of the unload stroke and load stroke is performed upon reaching of an end position of the displacement pistons by switching the respective magnetic valves directly through the associated end switch, inductive transducer and the like.
The disadvantage of this solution is that both partial systems are controlled independently of one another, and as a result of the faulty synchronization of a time offset of both partial systems occurs, which builds so that after several strokes both partial systems operate opposite to one another so that a rearward movement form is produced. This movement form poses a danger during transportation of objects with unfavorable position of the point of gravity. During constant accelerations and braking of the load, the transportation process becomes unfavorable in the sense of energy consumption and therefore not economical.